Power Over Me
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: CxB Month Long Weekly Challenge: Theme: Play. Slash.


05/23/14

CxB Month Long Weekly Challenge: Theme: Play.

Power Over Me

Clark tried to work at his apartment in Metropolis but he couldn't find a way to concentrate. There were too many sirens, calls for help and cats in trees that beckoned Clark to suit up and perform some heroics. Though he did wonder, how did cats keep getting stuck in trees? Wasn't there some sort of instinct on how to get down or, at the very least, some common sense that told them if they got stuck once they should not do it again?

One knew the day had gone on for too long when Clark started to apply logic to animals. At least he wasn't talking to himself yet; at least not technically.

Up in his room, hiding in a sock, Clark found the time bubble remote. He wondered about his own logic when he decided to put the remote in his a place but he was sure it probably made sense at the time.

The Legion did say Clark could come back at anytime; it would be rude not to take them up on their offer. Though Clark sort of doubted that there any cookies left.

When Clark stepped out of the time bubble and back into the familiar surroundings of the Legion lounge, he was surprised to find Brainy sitting at Computo but facing him. Then again, the time bubble did make some noise when it materialized somewhere.

"Sorry," Clark apologized, "did I disturb you?"

With a shake of his head, Brainy looked at Clark in the analytical manner that the Coluan looked at most things but he also looked curious.

"What brings you by so late?"

"Late?" Clark looked at the time remote and realized his problem, "I forgot to switch it to am from pm; I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Clark," Brainy half smiled. "Though I am the only one awake at this hour, with the possible exception of Timber Wolf but I am uncertain as to where he would be since he often patrols the city when he can't sleep. Shall I call him to see?"

Now it was Clark's turn to shake his head, "No, I'm fine hanging out with you; if you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind," Brainy responded without hesitation. It was then that he noticed that Clark was carrying something. "What's that; a report for the planet?"

Clark chuckled, having not even realized that he had carried the packet of paper all the way to the future with him.

"No, it's a script for a play."

"A play," Brainy seemed a little confused as well as curious.

"The Metropolis Community Center is doing a play," Clark offered Brainy the script to look over. "I was thinking of auditioning for a small part or helping build the sets so it wouldn't matter if I had to run off."

"That's probably for the best," Brainy agreed as he rapidly skimmed through the pages, though knowing him he was probably just reading it that fast. "Was there a part you were hoping for in this _Labyrinth_?"

"Ludo, since he has simple lines," replied Clark, curious if Brainy was indeed reading the script and would know what he's talking about, "Though all the guys have to read for Jareth and the girls for Sarah at the auditions."

As Brainy finished reading he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Clark as a strong beast with a gentle disposition that called the rocks friends and could call those very rocks into battle. The part suited him in a way, though he couldn't imagine Clark as anything but handsome so the physical aspect of the part eluded him.

"That's a shame," Brainy lamented. "You would have made an interesting Sarah."

"Sarah is a girl," Clark gave Brainy a raised eyebrow, knowing full well that, that fact would not have escaped Brainy's attention.

"As I recall all parts were played by men during the Shakespearian era of Earth's theatrical history," Brainy rebutted.

"But this isn't Shakespearian times," Clark took back his script. "And if I did somehow get it I'm sure the girls would be very unhappy."

Brainy shrugged, "Some of them perhaps but I think it would depend on who played Jareth. A girl playing the part could be interesting and some of them may even like it if both parts were played by men."

Now Clark shrugged, "Maybe. Why do you think I would make an interesting Sarah?"

"You're similar to her," Brainy smiled. "At least as the story progresses, especially in the way you draw people to you."

Though Clark's experience in high school contradicted that he just smiled and thanked him, "Who would you be?"

The question surprised Brainy but his answer came quickly enough, "The villain."

Unable to hold it in, Clark laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Brainy.

"Trying to imagine you with a mullet," Clark laughed harder.

"There was no mullet mentioned in the script," Brainy frowned.

"It's in the move," Clark clarified. "I'll bring it by the next time I visit and we can watch it together."

Though still confused, Brainy smiled, "That sounds nice but in the meantime why don't I help you learn your lines?"

Clark grinned, "Really?"

Brainy nodded, "I have it memorized so I can play the part of Sarah since you have to audition for Jareth."

"Doesn't that reverse our roles though?" asked Clark, "Since you said I should be Sarah and you would be Jareth?"

"Yes but you won't be auditioning with Sarah's lines so you working on them would be pointless," said Brainy.

"That's true," Clark agreed, glad that he could keep the script as he didn't have a robotic mind that allowed him to memorize thing so quickly. "I guess we should start at their first meeting then."

As they worked Clark discovered that Brainy didn't have a knack for acting, or a desire to try. The Coluan just sat and spoke normally, just for something for Clark to react to. Clark tried to get Brainy to at least try to sound like a girl but the voice Brainy came up with just made Clark laugh again. When Brainy tried to recalibrate his voice to be more feminine but it was just too distracting for Clark so Brainy returned to his normal voice.

For his part Clark was having a hard time being a villain, unable to sound suave and threatening at the same time when the lines called for it. Most of the time he just ended up cackling like a witch in an old movie, which made Brainy roll his eyes at him. He insisted on reading Ludo's lines whenever they came up though, enjoying talking slow and simply, which made Brainy smile.

When they got to the end Brainy stood as they exchanged lines, walking closer as he recited Sarah's soliloquy or was it really a speech since Sarah was talking to Jared rather than thinking out loud? Clark would have to Google it later or maybe just ask Brainy when they were done since Brainy knew more about things then Google could ever dream of.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great," Brainy trailed off, very close to Clark now. He leaned in and Clark thought for a moment they were going to kiss before Brainy changed course at the last second to whisper in his ear, "You have no power over me."

Though Clark's heart was trying to leap out his chest, Clark didn't pull away, "You were supposed to hesitate, as if you had forgotten the last line."

"Was I?" Brainy inquiry sounded innocent but when he pulled back, just slightly so they were face to face, his smile was mischievous.

"Yes," Clark stammered.

"I guess I had forgotten because you do have a power over me," Brainy pulled back further, still smiling. "Hopefully the girl who plays Sarah won't have that same problem."

Clark stepped closer, negating the distance Brainy had just put between them, "And what power do I have over you?"

"Use your reporter instincts to figure it out," Brainy challenged him and dropped the script to give him a kiss, hoping he wasn't misreading the lines.


End file.
